The Demon Story
by xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx
Summary: Vaati has never let anyone in before...  WARNING:: Probably bad language, because I wrote it. ;3; And maybe some blood and gore...ok, definitely blood and gore. Read at your own risk. EDITED SOME GRAMMAR SHTUFF
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well kiddies, I thought up something one night as I lay on my bed doing my cursed math homework ((what the hell is with these percents these days, huh?)) and then the beginning of something GREAT bloomed into my head. Yes. I do mean bloomed. It was like a bird learning to fly; it was like a flower opening its blossoms to the sweet call of sum- OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE SENTIMENTAL BULLSHIT, HUH? xDD Excuse me. Anyways….Now, introducing for the first time in a long ass time, A STORY THAT JUST MIGHT BLOW YOUR FUCKING MIND! ((It's not about Death Note™ shockingly enough…))**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA™ FOR IF I DID LINK WOULD WEAR SOMETHING GIRLY AND FIGHT FAT MEN WITH RED HAIR! Ohwait…;0;**

Chapter 1 ((ichi, eine, een, uno, une, viena, en, ett))

The sun marched steadily towards the middle of the sky with no sign of stopping as the moon fled, dragging its pale glow after it. Without hesitation, the stars tucked themselves safely away into the folds of the sky.

Far below, a small boy with gleaming blood red eyes watched intently, for only he knew the old war between the sun and the moon. In a soft breeze, his long violet hair and cape ruffled lightly.

With a frown of annoyance, he brushed a hand by his face as if warding off any bothersome insects. The wind stopped abruptly, leaving a strange stillness behind.

Without a word, he turned and began to walk towards a humble abode, resting atop the charred remains of a hill, at which he seemed to reside. The windows were dark, and not a soul wandered in or around it. For no one lived this far north of the Sinister Wood. Humans were the least likely to inhabit the area for they were the weakest, and the forbidding forest had swallowed every living and dead creature to ever venture into its dark depths. It was a literal death trap to all things.

Inside the house, the boy lit a fire into the hearth and sat on a chair in front of it. He held his hands outstretched towards the warmth. His eyes lit with a devilish glow, and anyone who saw would have identified his as the demon who gloats at the evil in the heart of humans.

The boy was in reality, a very old demon. Although he didn't even know his own age for certain, it was estimated at around thirty thousand years, give or take a millennium or so.

He had lived life for a long time; long enough to discover the most complicated of emotions: love, hate, envy, sorrow, anger, revenge, despair, hope, fear, and even regret.

Regret pulled painfully at his heart still, like heated coals against sensitive skin; like a blade slicing to the bone. It gnawed on him, impaled him on a thousand knives.

The demon stood, pacing to distract himself. Then, with a horribly heavy sigh, he sank back to his seat and proceeded to bury his head in his hands.

**A/N: That's all for now. I still need to work on the rest of it, but I promise you, I will get it to you soon. Or the god of procrastination will strike me, so he will~! Love ya'll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, my darlings. :D I'm sorry but this is the last chapter I will post until a friend of mine updates her story. I will continue to write, but I won't post until she updates. I want her to suffer! xDD Well, without further ado, I give you chapter two. Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA™ FOR IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A VILLAIN WHO HAS A FISHY HELMET IN TWILIGHT PRINCESS!Ohwait…;0;**

Chapter 2(två, due, Zwei, dos, dau, hai, iki, ni)

Vaati wasn't sure how long he sat there, listening to the fire crackle as it devoured the wood inside the fireplace, but it wasn't until a soft hand lightly tapped his shoulder causing him to jerk his head up from his hands in alarm. It thoroughly jarred him from his reverie.

He found himself looking into the murky eyes of a smelly green-brown creature. Shocked at realizing that the hand had actually been urgent and rough, Vaati glared at the offending creature as he tried to regain lost dignity. The thing made a movement that very slightly looked like a failed bow. "Master," it croaked nervously.

"King Ganondorf requests your presence at a trial today," it went on when the demon didn't reply immediately. Vaati snapped back to reality and took in his surroundings.

The room he was in was walled in with stone, and only a threadbare carpet under his feet. The room left much to be desired, but Vaati had requested that room for its wide open window that allowed him to crawl out of at night and walk around.

Vaguely he remembered that there was a trial that was happening today. It was something to do with some traitors giving out secret information. The trial was really for show, because guilty or no, Ganondorf could have no uncertainty.

"Right," Vaati finally said, standing up from the chair he had been dozing in. "Wait outside while I change," he ordered. The thing obeyed instantly. After the door clicked shut, Vaati changed into cleaner clothes and brushed his hair until he was sure it didn't look like he had been up all night and then crashed in a very uncomfortable chair.

Satisfied, he left the room with an air of authority, ignoring the miserable creature that trailed after him in terrified silence.

Upon entering the meeting room, all conversation ceased instantly. The occupants all stood and put a hand to the center of their chests and bowed slightly. Vaati nodded and returned the gesture.

One man, sitting on a throne overlooking the whole room, hadn't stood but he nodded his head to acknowledge the demon. Vaati bowed to the man on one knee in respect before standing up and taking his seat on the right hand side of his master.

After a moment of respectful silence, the discussion continued. Absently Vaati's eyes explored the room, and his gaze fell on the traitors, chained in a spot where anyone could see. The two looked frightened, but Vaati could tell by their stance they were still defiant. They were completely naked save for their loincloths, and their heads had been shaved of all hair.

Vaati didn't suppress the cruel smirk that touched his face as they lowered their eyes slowly and gulped visibly. At ease, the demon flashed a sideways glance at the king.

His fiery red hair was wrapped in metal bands, pulled away from his dark face, tanned and burnt to a leathery texture from the desert sun from whence he used to live. Fierce yellow eyes caught every movement and took it all in. His lips were pursed in a deadly line that usually meant he was losing his patience, probably because of the lizard-like creatures which stood on a dais to serve as a witness stand. They were fighting over whose side of the story was right.

Yellow hues met red with a painfully bored expression. Vaati couldn't help but grin at him. "Since when do I care if they're guilty or not?" he wanted to know. Vaati shook his head in an amused expression. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," Vaati replied, arching an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Damn straight," Ganondorf muttered, standing up. "This trial is over!" he boomed, the noise drowning out Vaati's amused chuckle. "Execute them and be done with it. Death by…" he paused, thinking. "By torture?" Vaati suggested. "Death by torture!" Ganondorf confirmed before turning and storming out of the room, as everyone shouted, "Yes, my lord."

Vaati winked at the traitors whose eyes had grown to an otherworldly size. He threw back his head and laughed at their misery before following after Lord Ganondorf. The oak doors shut, but even through its thickness, the sound of screaming rang like music through the demon's ears.

**A/N: There's still more to come my dearest readers. :D I will write on if you continue to read on. 'Til next time. -Forgotten**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I bring to you chapter 3. My friend has agreed to update finally. God, she is so stubborn. -3- So dearies, I don't know if I've told any of you, or if you've read my profile that I updated just now, but Vaati's story is completely untrue—it is but how I see it. If it's a little disappointing, sorry. But I see Vaati a little differently. So everything I say in this story unless you've heard it before is made up. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA™ FOR IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SHORT EVIL GUY WITH PURPLE HAIR AND AN AWESOME FASHION SENSE! Ohwait…;0;**

**CHAPTER 3** (not gonna put a bunch of numbers in different languages…too lazy)

As night fell, Vaati sank down onto his straw pallet with a century old sigh. For awhile he lay watching the stars burn holes in the night sky. The moon filtered through the wide window, making sinister shadows dance eerily around him.

Wordlessly he stood and looked out; his mind drifted back to the summer of his tenth year of life. A year before he pushed his mother from a cliff.

"Do you mind helping?" the frail woman asked as tickled Vaati with a stick. In her other hand, she struggled with a pile of wood. Vaati frowned. "I already helped." His childish protest made the woman laugh.

"Vaati just doesn't want to get dirty," the village children chorused together in chiding voices. Everyone but Vaati laughed.

He crossed his arms and tilted his head in the way that meant he was about to argue. "I don't feel the need to gather wood when we have a big pile over there!"

"Stupid," one of the children said, jabbing him in the gut with a rather sharp stick. "That's to get the fire started."

It all fell away as Vaati scowled darkly at the stars. The laughter from that day echoed brokenly in his head like ghosts whispering ominous secrets. And perhaps the laughter was caused by ghosts haunting him for eternity.

He smirked, looking down. How ironic for him to be standing here and alive, knowing misery that his victims had wished upon him.

And he had laughed at their curses. The smell of their blood burned his nostrils still and imaginary streams of crimson ran through his fingers though the real blood had long since been washed away with time.

Resisting a strange urge to laugh, he jumped out the open window and allowed the wind to carry him over the 20 foot walls around the fortress and to the woods beyond.

He landed softly, avoiding any dry leaves or twigs that might break the chilling silence of the reforest.

With cold, blood red eyes he surveyed his surroundings. Vaati stood stock still and even his purple hair all but vanished into the shadows.

Satisfied, he started to walk. Still on alert, but comfortable, he walked with his back to the castle.

The sun was sending golden light streaming through the thick canopy of trees when Vaati finally stopped. Birds chirped cautious warnings to their neighbors about the strange boy walking in their midst.

Weary and worn, the demon sat beneath the shade of a large tree, his back against the rough bark.

Without realizing it, he fell into a dreamless slumber. Through the mists of sleep, something sharp jabbed painfully into his side. Vaati fought to regain consciousness, but was too disoriented and confused.

It was followed by a second jab, this one striking with more force. Warm blood bloomed outward, soaking his clothes with the scarlet fluid.

He tried to open his eyes, furrowing his brows in the effort to understand what the pain came from.

It snickered, or something else did. Finally, his brain made a connection that helped him to jump up. A black vulture leapt away with a shriek of surprise.

Another one of the birds retreated to a safe distance, a piece of the demon's flesh hanging from his beak. It swallowed it quickly and squawked an insult at Vaati.

It strutted forward, braver than the other birds, and pecked at his open wound again.

Gritting his teeth, Vaati snatched the bird up by its neck and yanked it close.

Claws extended into the birds gullet and it made a noise of pain as bird blood seeped into its throat, much like the sound of choking.

Vaati ignored it, his hand tightening like a vise. Small bird bones snapped under the pressure like dried twigs. He released the grip and watched the bird drop lifeless to the ground. He kicked it towards the other birds and in turn they immediately began feeding off its mangled corpse.

He didn't wipe the animal's blood from his fingers. He checked his direction and began walking towards the castle.

The gates opened instantly upon his arrival, revealing two confused goblins. "M-master Vaati! We thought you were up in your room. Pardon our mistake," the first one said, bowing. Vaati walked past them without a word.

He walked back to his room and fell upon his bed. He fell instantly asleep.


End file.
